


Whatever This Is

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Snowing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: In honour of having 69 followers on Tumblr, I offered to write porn. The pairing requested was Evil Snowing. So here it is, a ficlet featuring the Charmings and their favourite mayor. Pure fluffy smut!





	

Regina wasn’t sure how it had happened. Everything had just sort of organically come together. They’d gone from enemies to cautious allies, from allies to friends, from friends to family, and from family to…whatever this was.

Whatever it was, it was pretty wonderful, she had to admit as she ran her fingers through David’s hair and gave a low hum of pleasure. She’d once judged him to be the most vanilla man ever, but he’d surprised her. They both had. Her gaze tracked up to Snow, who was smiling indulgently at the pair of them, and playing with one of Regina’s nipples.

“You could do that a little harder,” Regina told her, her voice husky but with a plaintive note underneath.  

“Hush.”

Regina glared, but Snow just grinned. She was teasing her on purpose.

“You’ll pay for…fuuuuck!”

David had sucked her clit hard between his lips and Snow chose just that moment to pinch and roll the pebbled nipple between her forefinger and thumb. Regina’s back arched, shoving her cunt up against David’s face, but his strong hand on her belly kept her under some semblance of control.

“What was that, Regina?” Snow asked tauntingly, “Something seems to have derailed your train of thought.”

It wasn’t fair, the two of them ganging up on her like this, but she was in absolutely no position to complain. Not when she could feel the tension coiling up inside her from the movements of David’s extremely talented tongue, and the loving energy that radiated from the woman beside her. If Regina could have concentrated better at that moment, she would have given Snow pleasure to bring her along for the ride, but that would have to wait for later. She was too far gone.

Sucking air heavily through her nose, she kept her eyes locked on Snow’s for as long as she possibly could, but as the pleasure began to crest, they slipped closed. Her chin lifted, pressing her head back into the pillow as her whole body shuddered and she cried out. There were hands stroking her hair – Snow’s of course – and whispered endearments in her ear. Never in her life had she felt this loved, even with Robin, and even after her climax had passed into shivering aftershocks, the warmth of being with the two of them remained.

It took a few moments, but eventually she opened her eyes to find the pair smiling at her, Charming looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“So what was this talk of paying us for something?”

Regina let out a very sated chuckle. “You’ll have to talk to your wife about that. I’m going to need a minute.”

Snow and David looked at each other and laughed, then settled down to give Regina her time to recover.

“Take all the time you need,” Snow smiled at her. “We’re not going anywhere.”  


End file.
